


through the night (i can't show them all to you but i love you)

by ppyoyeji



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: AAAAAHHH, F/F, MY FAVORITE CROSSOVER FROM QUEENDOM, Romantic Fluff, aka vocal unit cuties, also, i hope you guys read this, i wrote this at 3 am bc i got so soft thinking about them, like the way hyejeong was so caring about minnie's feelings when she was rejected twice, pLEASE YALL LIKE IM SOFT FOR THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyoyeji/pseuds/ppyoyeji
Summary: Minnie hates getting rejected. Hyejeong will always be there for her.





	through the night (i can't show them all to you but i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> love them both so much. also, please listen to iu's through the night while reading for more feels :')

_"Minnie?" _Hyejeong's voice echoed into the dimmed bedroom. Minnie had been locking herself up after they ended the shooting while the rest of the girls continued to chatter with each other. Hyejeong was the first to notice that the girl's mood was different along with Hwasa and Bom. 

They had been in a relationship for a month now, right after the end of the second round when Minnie couldn't keep it to herself anymore and mustered up all of her courage to confess to the older girl, not even expecting a yes or a no. Alas, she was shocked to know that Hyejeong felt the same way as she did, it is not always that a _senior_ would accept a junior's confession but Hyejeong found her adorable and intriguing to say the least.

"Minnie-ya," She called out again, closing the door behind her quietly and approached the bed where the younger girl was laying down with her back facing the older girl. Hyejeong couldn't hide a small smile, she adored the girl so much, inside and out. The girl was too perfect, Hyejeong refused to believe that she was with an angel. She climbed up the bed, her hand reaching to softly caress her baby's hair and that was when she had gotten a reaction, a soft whimper which turned into sniffles. 

"Are you upset, Minnie?" Hyejeong gently asked with her husky voice, "...u- unnie.." The girl called out and Hyejeong didn't waste any more time as she scooped Minnie into her embrace, rocking her side to side as she wiped her tears. Hyejeong planted a soft but deep kiss onto her forehead and it lasted for more than a minute. It's her first time to witness this side of Minnie but she knew what Minnie wanted and it was for Hyejeong to be with her.

"I- I shouldn't be sad but-" Minnie sobbed into Hyejeong's neck, letting a tear drop trickle down to the older girl's collarbone, "I hate rejections." Minnie's voice cracked and it felt like Hyejeong just received a painful punch to her heart. 

"Shh baby, I know," Hyejeong didn't mind that she was sad about not being able to duet with neither Hwasa nor Bom because she knew how much the girls looked up to the both of them but what she did mind was about Minnie's insecurity. She was afraid of not being able to be good enough even though she is the epitome of perfection but beauty is in the eye of the beholder and the only thing Hyejeong wanted to do was to reassure her.

"Are you upset at them?" 

"N- no! I j- just felt like it's a shame that I'm not good enough to be their partner," She confessed, hands gripping onto Hyejeong's white shirt, trying to pull the girl closer though it didn't seem possible but Hyejeong's warmth was everything that she needed. Hyejeong hummed, placing her chin on top of Minnie's crown as she never stopped rocking the girl as if she was lulling a baby to sleep.

"Don't think that way, baby," Hyejeong combed her fingers through Minnie's hair, "They had a hard time on choosing their partners, Bom unnie even said that you're good at ballad, Hwasa even thought about choosing you as her partner. Just because they couldn't choose you to be their partner, it doesn't mean you're not good." She reassured, it was working as Minnie had stopped crying, just basking in her scent and warmth.

"Got it, baby? I adore- No, I love you so much, Minnie," The younger girl's ears perked up as she heard those three words, she'd never said them to Hyejeong before, scared of driving the girl away but it seemed like it had drawn them closer. Minnie pulled away from the hug, cupping Hyejeong's cheek and guided the older girl to look at her. The brightness of the moon shone through the curtains and reflected onto Hyejeong's brown orbs, almost hypnotizing Minnie as she fell deeper and deeper in love with the older girl.

She couldn't take it anymore and pulled Hyejeong into a kiss, a passionate one. Minnie sighed inwardly as Hyejeong's lips molded perfectly with hers, the soft and pleasant sound of their lips smacking filled the room but they were careful to not be loud since Hyojung and Bom were probably still awake by the sound of their voices that went right through the paper-thin wall. 

They only pulled away when the oxygen became a problem for both of them. Hyejeong was relieved to see Minnie smiling widely, her cheeks flushed in pink and teeth trapping her lower lip cutely. Hyejeong couldn't resist another kiss but pulled away before Minnie could reciprocate.

"Let me change my clothes first-"

"I love you, unnie." It was Hyejeong's turn to blush. At this sight, Minnie couldn't help but squeal before pushing herself away to hide under the blanket, she had never been so straightforward as she was a shy person and Hyejeong wasn't an exception, she was still shy despite crowning the title of being Hyejeong's girlfriend. Hyejeong smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend's silliness before hurriedly changing into her pajamas, wanting to rush into bed and cuddle Minnie as they should have been.

She quickly jumped into bed again, hugging her girlfriend who had fallen asleep in a short period, the smile on her face never faded away. Hyejeong kissed the back of her head before snuggling into Minnie's backside, taking in the scent of peach, Minnie's favorite shampoo which is now her favorite as well.

Whenever Minnie needs her, Hyejeong will always be there for her until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't a bad couple combination? because i'm really thinking of writing a few fics about them, thanks to queendom. i'll try my best to give you guys the bestest content! if you have questions or requests, my twitter is @/ppyoyeji and my dms are always open :)


End file.
